


"The Collected Works of John Donne"

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gains telepathy.  Well, actually just has his thoughts constantly broadcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Collected Works of John Donne"

**Author's Note:**

> It's the lost telepathy fic! One of the first things I ever started to write (in 2007!), it never went anywhere and I eventually cannibalized the idea for another fandom (the fic is "Telepathy Means Never Having Privacy When You Jerk Off" and if the idea seems familiar its probably because you read Megyal's remix of it (http://archiveofourown.org/works/88025)).
> 
> Never before published.

"Will," Jack said as he climbed the low wall at the edge of the fort, "nice hat!"  
/That's Jackspeak for thank you/ Will thought bemusedly.  
Jack stopped a minute. "Of course. You are always welcome on my ship, mate." With that, Will watched as Jack made a graceful dive into the sea, coming up and swimming away toward his waiting ship.

After sorting out the situation with the Commodore, Elizabeth leaned in towards Will, and Will knew he would finally kiss the lips he had dreamed of for years.  
/She really does have a strong jaw for a girl. It's quite unattractive when she leans, especially with that awful hat./  
Elizabeth gave him an odd look, but proceeded in her conversation with her father, "he's a pirate."  
/Well, that's kind of rude. I mean, I wanted to marry her, not ravish her, for goodness sake!/  
"Who's 'her'?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said you wanted to marry 'her.' Why are you talking about me like I'm not even here? And why are you being so rude?"  
"I didn't say anything of the sort." /At least not out loud./  
"You just did it again."  
/You can her me thinking?/  
"Yes."  
/That's very interesting, but can we get to the kissing part?/  
She smiled and leaned in. The kiss quickly gained speed as her father walked away.  
/Maybe I am a pirate. I could push her against that wall, fling up her skirts and swive her right now./  
Will had a lot more sympathy for Jack's poor abused cheek after Elizabeth's slap nearly knocked him off the fort.

\---  
Will opened the book and read desultorily. It had to be the book, or the stone that he found hidden in the binding, that was causing this problem. He had gotten the book on an impulse. It was the first time he had coin to spend, courtesy of Jack handing off the jewelry he had taken from the Isla de Muerta. Will had immediately bought some dashing, if slightly old fashioned, clothes, and a wonderful new hat. He had spotted "The Collected Works of John Donne" on his way out of the shop, and felt that he had to have it.

When he got the book home, he found that a gem had been lodged in the glue of the binding. The size of a button, it was a clear pale blue, with lights inside that seemed to wiggle when he examined them too closely. He felt a bit sick if he stared too long, and when he went to leave it, he felt so drawn to it that he ended up fashioning a bag for it out of his good silk handkerchief to keep it in his pocket.

He really hoped it was the book causing his problem, because he didn't think he could get rid of the stone.

\---

Apologizing to Elizabeth was harder than it sounded. He had gotten to, "I truly, deeply sorry for offending you" before the thoughts behind his words had her shutting the door in his face. He couldn't think of a way to avoid her overhearing that he felt she was overreacting, and in the end he gave it up as a lost cause.

After the third or fourth time his master heard himself being referred to as "you drunken sot" he was dismissed from his apprenticeship. A few minutes in the tavern was enough to convince him that he was not welcome in any public place, and he could hardly blame the innkeeper. Thinking back, the only person who didn't seem to find his private thoughts offensive was Jack. Indeed, Will doubted that they could have fought their way clear of the gallows together without the insight that his problem had provided. Jack had adapted quickly to the advantage, and never once questioned it. Perhaps Jack could help him further.

\---

Hiding in a stable with nothing but his book for company, Will discovered a love for poetry. The words flowed through him, layers of meanings swirling like dust clouds. More importantly, he found that no embarrassing thoughts would escape while he recited a poem in his head. The book became a talisman, guarding what little privacy he had.

 

\---

It took three days on board before Jack sat him down.

"Thank you, lad, I think your hands are beautiful as well. And I walk like I have a cock the size of me arm because I do. you are right that I'm more trouble than I'm worth, and you would be surprised at what an advantage it is to be underestimated, although in the case of those as call me a molly, they're not wrong, eh?" 

"Sorry Jack, I'm not very good at not thinking about you."

"Let's see if this helps," Jack said, and leaned in and kissed him.  
/that's nice/

/ooh, that's very nice/

/Is that supposed to feel good?/ 

/That's a weird bump./

/This actually tastes pretty good. Who would have thought?/

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Recite your poetry."


End file.
